


Nothing of the Sort

by Innocentfighter



Series: Inquisitor Alessandra Cousland, Hero of Ferelden [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Protective Siblings, Running Away, Sibling Love, Trevelyan is not an Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: Arthur and Dorian have a moment and then they have a fight. Luckily, they love each other, apparently. Too bad no one told them that.





	Nothing of the Sort

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with more Arthur is bad with feelings.

Arthur watches Dorian as he plays with a random strand of magic. It’s never ceased to amaze him how confident the mage was with using magic in plain sight, he’s only seen mages be ashamed of their magic and those that weren’t well, they were quickly ostracized by the rest of the circle. The light of the moon and magic is playing on Dorian’s face, and Arthur doesn’t think that he’s ever seen anything as beautiful as the sight before him.

Dorian stops twisting his hand, the strands of magic vanishing into the air, and raises an eyebrow, “something catch your eye?”

He knows they’re still playfully flirting with each other, but Arthur can’t stop himself, “you.”

That makes Dorian’s lips twitch upward, “well, I certainly would hate to think I’m laying in the grass for nothing.”

Arthur rolls onto his side so he has a better view of Dorian, he can tell that Dorian is trying to backpedal away from the serious tone he let slip.

“Well, yeah,” Arthur half shrugs, “but I mean it, you’re very beautiful.”

“And you’re a flatter,” Dorian retorts quickly.

He sits up, “Dorian.”

“I don’t see how that’s what offends you,” Dorian mutters.

Arthur makes his face neutral, it’s harder than he thought and briefly, he wonders how the older Templar’s managed it, “what offends me is how flippantly you treat this relationship.”

“We have a relationship?” Dorian sits up.

“I,” Arthur pauses, “I thought we might or did or would. I don’t know, I guess not.”

He moves to stand up, retreat and lick his wounds. There’s a regiment of soldiers leaving in the morning, they’re going to the Emerald Graves. He can probably talk Cullen into letting him go, after all, there are rumors of Red Templars. Arthur spins on his heel, only for his wrist to be caught.

For a second, he has to still his heart, and Arthur glances back hopeful.

Dorian looks uncertain, and then he drops his hand. Arthur clenches his jaw and storms off towards his room.

* * *

> **-In a sealed envelope, unsent-**
> 
> **Codex Entry: Transgressions**
> 
> _Arthur,_
> 
> _Has your sister ever considered training the mages in how to use a staff? The way she wields an unstrung bow is truly inspired and mildly frightening. I only know this because I was on the receiving end._
> 
> _By the way, your sister is incredibly unhappy with your abrupt departure. I cannot say I am overly fond of this. Mostly because your sister explained to me in violent swings that I was an ass._
> 
> _Upon further thought, I was. Perhaps my reaction was not what you were expecting, but the question was fair. I was unaware you were thinking of this as anything more than a friendship. The blame lays with us both, but I should not have let you leave that night._
> 
> _Especially since you apparently have a habit of running away from emotions. As if I was unaware of this after our first official meeting._
> 
> _I apologize. Please speak to me upon your return to Skyhold_
> 
> _-Dorian_

* * *

Arthur reigned in the horse. It was excited to situate itself in the stalls after the week its been away. He understands that feeling, but now he can’t hide from Dorian any longer. Cullen won’t let him sneak out a second time and his shoulder is still aching from a bandit maul. The rest of him aches from having sat in the saddle for too long.

Hazel is waving at him excitedly from the ramparts, and he shivers at the lack of a smile on her face. Sera is next to her, and she offers a wave before ducking below the wall. Arthur is briefly concerned and then decides that he’s the target of this prank. He did leave Hazel with no word. The Inquisitor nods to him as she walks past with Varric following her. It seems a casual conversation, judging by the semi-annoyed look Ally wears.

He dismounts and hands the reigns off to the horsemaster.

“You have a gentle grip, his mouth barely shows damage from the bit,” Dennett remarks.

Arthur shrugs, “he’s carried me well, figured I'd ride him just as nicely.”

Dennett nods, “good lad. C’mon you.”

“Arthur,” Cullen calls from behind him.

“Commander,” Arthur lazily salutes.

Cullen’s lips move slightly, almost a smile, “how was the Emerald Graves?”

“Humid,” Arthur quips, “and surprisingly filled with Red Templars and their supporters.”

“I suppose more would be showing up, anything else important that I won’t be reading in the reports?”

“There’s a dragon?”

“Wonderful, I’ll have the medics prepare the burn ointment now,” Cullen sighs.

“Are you saying our Inquisitor is going on an ill-advised dragon hunting trip?”

Cullen sends him an exhausted look, “more like Bull will drag the Inquisitor along.”

Arthur chuckles, “have fun.”

Cullen waves his hand dismissively. Arthur bounces off towards the dining hall. He hasn’t had anything but hardtack and overly gamey under-seasoned meat. Maybe he shouldn’t be that much of a food critic, but he was noble-born.

“So.”

Arthur stops automatically and twists to see Dorian leaning against the door leading to Solas’ hideout.

“You’re back.”

“I’m back,” Arthur says stiffly.

“It has occurred to me that I may have said something… indelicate, and considering you ran halfway across the continent, it seems you agree with the statement,” Dorian’s posture is causal.

“Wonderful,” Arthur doesn’t spit, but it is a near thing, “I’m so glad you’re capable of reflection.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow, “now who is being unfair?”

Arthur pauses, “what do you want?”

“Someplace private,” Dorian tilts his head back.

For a second Arthur stares wistfully at the food and then back at Dorian. Tension has crept into the mage’s shoulders. Arthur shrugs.

“Very well, lead the way.”

Dorian blinks but pushes from the door. They walk in silence, which does nothing for Arthur’s frayed nerves. Solas isn’t in his usual spot for once, but Dorian keeps walking up the stairs. Arthur starts fidgeting with the charm around his wrist.

A minute later they veer into Dorian’s alcove. It’s not exactly private, but Arthur has noticed that most people avoid the “evil magister” when they’re given the option to. He supposes it as private as it will get without them using a bedroom. Arthur doesn’t want to taint his sleeping space with a conversation like this and he wouldn’t allow Dorian too.

“As I said, I was an ass to you, and I apologize.”

Arthur leans against the bookshelf and forces his muscles to relax, “okay.”

“It was a bad reaction, but not because of your question,” Dorian says.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Arthur points out, “please speak plainly.”

Dorian runs a hand through his hair, and Arthur purses his lips in surprise.

“I hadn’t thought that you wanted a relationship,” Dorian says, “at least not in the way you implied.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow, “what way could I have meant?”

“A,” Dorian hesitates, “port in the storm perhaps. Something fun but nothing more.”

He locks eyes with Dorian. Never had he thought that he gave that impression, in fact, his mother would be impressed by how much courting he had done. Although there had been a distinct lack of gifts. Maybe Hazel knew where he could find someone discreet enough to tailor the traditional handkerchief token?

“Dorian,” Arthur frowns and pauses, “I never meant you to think like that, if my intentions were not clear-”

“They were.”

That causes Arthur to tilt his head, “then?”

“Where I come from, anything between two men… is about pleasure. It’s accepted but taken no further.”

“Ah,” Arthur pushes off the bookshelf, “it’s a good thing we’re in Orlais then.”

Dorian stares at him wide-eyed, “it’s foolish to hope for more.”

Arthur stops himself just far enough away that he doesn’t crowd Dorian, “then let’s be foolish.”

“Hard habit to break,” Dorian’s voice is watery.

“Hm,” Arthur leans forward and waits for Dorian to meet him before pressing further.

Yes. He could get very used to being foolish.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts below!


End file.
